tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank Level System
In Tanktastic upgrading vehicles is important if you want to survive and dominate the battlefield but in actuallity it may be slow and difficult process to perform one, on this page, The way levels are decided (based on upgrades) will be explained. With this knowledge, more informed leveling decisions can be made. Upgrade Points Upgrade points was a system introduced in 2.0 where in order to upgrade you would have to be required to gather a set amount of XP points required to gain 1 upgrade point, you can also choose to use gold instead of upgrade points to upgrade though note the less XP you have the more costly you have to pay with gold. Also in 2.0 connected tech trees were also introduced with that players are required to grind past individual vehicles in order to obtain higher leveled vehicles (Note that veteran players who already have high leveled vehicles don't need to grind again.) In order to grind you must have completed 10 upgrades on the current vehicle to pass on to the next vehicle (Although premium vehicles such as the Maus are an exception) in the tree even after that the player must pay a 100 gold garage expanding fee in order to purchase the vehicle. Base/Stock Level Base level tanks usually have a hard time getting into matches at their own level. The first upgrades made to any tank should be ammo upgrades and gun, this is due to the recent decrease in accuracy for nearly all vehicles in game. After this upgrades which don't affect the level of the vehicle should be upgraded as certain vehicles do worse due them facing higher level vehicles and to achieve the 10 upgrades required . If the upgrades do positively effect the vehicle, upgrades which do affect the vehicle should be bought in order to maximize the tank's gameplay. Upgrade Effects ''Upgrades that don't affect level'' All upgrades that affect stats in any way affect a tank's level. Upgrades which do not affect levels are: * Smoke Grenades * Radio * Night Vision (Removed) * Spaced Armor * Active Proctection System * Radar * Fording Equipment * Floating Kit * ATM Launcher (Removed) * Thermal Vision (Removed) These upgrades do not affect level. Upgrades like Defence, however, change other stats as well. It's important to consider the speed decrease from armor and gun upgrades when upgrading a slower tank (though as of 20a, only the level 1 upgrades decrease speed). Also changed in 20a, smoke grenades have more upgrades to decrease cooldown time, but this doesn't change any measured stats. ''Upgrades that affect level'' Tank level goes up by one for upgrades that do affect the level. It's important to know this, because if you have a tank used for lvl 40-51 matches and it goes to 52 after you upgrade it, It's suddenly hard to find a match. If you do find a match, your tank might have to be the lowest level tank in the lobby, and you may struggle against more modern higher level vehicles. Upgrades that do affect the level are: * Chassis (required to upgrade gun, engine-transmission unit, turret engine, and defence) * Engine-Transmission Unit * Gun * Armor * Reactive armor * Crew Safety * Charging System * All ammo upgrades excluding mines may effect leveling as well Number of Upgrades The roman numeral in the upgrade box indicates upgrade level. Depending on the tank, It may have only one or up to four levels. The number and types of upgrades varies for each tank, and would take forever to try and list. The price goes up exponentialy, and the base cost is related to the tank's purchase price. A Pershing has few, cheap upgrades compared to the Black Eagle's numerous 1000+ coin upgrades. Tank Roles Some like to level their tank to fill a specific role. This usually means ignoring some types of upgrades to take advantage of a particular strength. This way, one can have a lower level tank that has a higher specific stat than any other tank at the same level. This is best done with non-MBT tanks like Artillery and Light tanks. Currently, Experimentation is difficult. Because upgrades cannot be undone or sold, there's no set guide on how to do this, for any tank. Category:Tanks Category:Tanks for beginners Category:Guides/Tutorials Category:Upgrades